Born of Flame
by quinlinn
Summary: What happens when Hestia has a child. And why is Cole Hearthome's life so confusing.
1. Some kind of crazy

Hi im back and this time im gonna try and finish the story. "Ω" means there is a xhange is setting,time, or day. "Ω_name" means change of POV. dont bother with grammar and spelling reviews cus I dont really give a shit if a commas missing or I used the wrong form of "there" cus I only use one and I dont care.

I dont own Percy Jackson or anything related to it.

Born of Flame

_Chapter 1:Some kind of crazy_

"DAMN IT RUN FASTER!"Thalia yelled back at me.

"IM RUNNING AS FAST AS I CAN!" I yelled. I was always a decent runner, not so great I would enter races, but not bad. But this girl, gods could she run.

She looked about 16 or 17 years old. She had spiky black hair that was about an inch above her shoulders, pale skin that almost glowed,and electric-blue eyes. She wore punk stile clothing, but she had a silver tiara and a bow.

We were getting out of the forest when I glanced over my shoulder and there it was only about five yards away.

A giant well, giant.

We reached a large hill and when I reached Thalia she did something I really hated her for; she gave me a what looked like a hunting knife.

"I cant take that." I told her with a resentful look on my face.

"Its fine I have another in my cabin." she said obviously not getting what I meant

"No its not that. Its just that... im a pacifist." I said somewhat embarrassed

"Not at this camp your not. Gods, we dont have time for this, take the damn knife!"

I resentfully took the knife. It felt awkward in my hand but it also felt right at the same time. Thalia was shooting arrows at the giant and I was running up slashing the giants legs and running back.

It didnt really seem to have an effect on it so I started thinking. Then the pyromaniac in me went crazy. I backed away a bit and took out my matches and pocket lighter.

"What are you doing." Thalia yelled at me.

"My inner pyro is improvising." I said

I found a small rock and cracked the lighter with it. Then I poured the gas onto the blade and lit the blade with a match so I now had a flaming knife.

"Are you fricking crazy."Thalia practically screeched

"Not if this works."i replied slightly smiling

Then I charged the giant. Once I got close to it I jumped up as hard as I could and thats pretty high.

I was almost eye level with it when I stabbed the blade into its chest up to the hilt. I cut down the giants torso and when I reached the ground I withdrew the knife the giant exploded into a shower of gold dust.

Thalia just sat and gaped at me awestruck. Then a slight smile etched onto her lips. She just chuckled and said "You are some kind of crazy, but your a genius."

and with that we headed up the hill to camp.

My name is Cole Hearthome and this is my story.

-Ω-Chiron

I was sitting on the porch of the Big house when I saw Thalia walking over with a new half-blood I sent her to get. When they got here the first thing I noticed were his eyes. They dark red and looked like they were glowing, like hot coles in a fire.

"Hi Chiron. This is the half-blood you sent me to get" Thalia greeted

"And what might your name be?"

"Oh, im Cole sir. Cole Hearthome, nice to meet you."Cole said

"Please just call me Chiron. Shall we get started?" and I grabbed a clipboard

-Ω-Cole

I wrote down some information the papers asked me and then Chiron asked me a few questions and wrote them down.

"Is there anything strange or different thats happened to or about you?"he asked

"Umm... I cant be burnt or hurt by fire or heat."I sad

"What do you mean by that?" he asked curiously

I didnt know how to explain so I went over to a lit torch and held my arm over the flame for about a minute. Ten to top it off I lifted my shirt and pressed the flame to my stomach until the flame was out.

"Very interesting, have you tried it with lava?" Chiron asked

"Well I havent had access to any lava yet in my life, but I will try it as soon as I do."I said and Chiron chuckled a bit. Thalia just smiled.

Then he showed me a paper with lots of little symbols on it.

"Have any of these images ever appeared to you."Chiron asked

And just then a firey red outline of a crane, the bird of Hestia, appeared over my head.

"Thats imposable..."

_Continued..._

_-ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ-  
_

so howd you like it. Please tell me it was better than my other story.i no it was short and ill try to make the next one longer but my trains of thought fade quickly

Please review:D


	2. Authors note important

Hey I ve been grounded for a long time and my computer has been taken away so im screwed with updateing. I probobly wont update for 1-2 months minimum sorry but I will wright my chapters down so I can sneek to a computer or when I get it back ill be updateing fast

sorry


	3. read its important!

Hey everybody I would have posted this sooner but my computer crashed. I dont know when I will be updateing the actual story because I dont really know what to do with Cole right where he is now. I feel like I rushed into the whole part with him getting claimed and that if I waited longer(like two or three chapters)it would have been easier to think of what to do. But the good news is that I know a lot of important things that I definitely want to add later in the story(for example I know how he was born I even started a rough draft of the chapter of when it happens). But I dont know what im going to do while hes at camp and im not sure how the quest is gonna be. I also know some thing I want to happen at camp I just dont know how to lead up to them. Btw I cant do prophecies so if you or someone you know is good at them and doesn't care if I spoil some later parts PM me for that and if you have any suggestions for camp(if you want you can write a chapter and if I use it I will give you full credit for it). And thanks for reading I really appreciate it.


End file.
